Stage 2: Instructor Mooselini's Rap
Driver's Test (also known as Instructor Mooselini's Rap) is the second song you perform in PaRappa The Rapper during the second level of the game "You guys Sit in The Back". Cutscene The foursome have gone to enjoy some sweet treats at Phat Donut. Sunny asks the others what they would like to do that day since its so nice out.PaRappa suggests they go to the beach and they all agree when Katy asks if they would need a car to get anywhere. To which they also mention they need a licence too, as none of them drive. Just then a big red limo pulls up and they stare in awe. They go over all of the fine details as it comes to a stop and see that it belongs to Joe Chin, he asks them how they like it and show them that it is a convertible. They seem impressed as he invites the girls to take a ride with him. He allows them to sit in the front with him but makes PaRappa and PJ Berri sit in the waaaayyy back of the limo... PaRappa soon begins to picture himself driving his own car with Sunny next to him. He would be so happy to be able to take Sunny anywhere when he suddenly gets an idea. He'll go and get his licence so that he can impress Sunny. At the driving course, the course teacher will only let PaRappa pass depending on how well he does in a rap... After he clears the song, PaRappa goes to get his lisence photo taken but a random feather causes him to sneeze at the last second! Stage This stage takes place on the road as PaRappa drives a yellow vehicle, while the teacher raps car instructions. Lyrics Alright, we're here, just sittin' in the car. I want you to show me if you can get far. Step on the gas! Step on the brakes! (Now) '''Step on the gas!' ''When I say boom boom boom, you say bam bam bam! No pause in between, come on, let's jam! Step on the gas! Step on the brakes! Step on the brakes! Step on the gas! I'm glad you know which way to go, but it ain't gonna stop me, here we go. Check and turn the signals to the right! Now turn to the right! Check and turn the signals to the left! Now turn to the left! Woh ho ho ho! Stop the car! We got an emergency, can't you see? Do you know why we stopped the car? (Do I know why we stopped the car?) Guess... What... 2x I forgot to close the door... (You forgot to close the door...) Now just don't forget, this ain't Kung Fu, come on again! Check and turn the signals to the right! Step on the gas, now turn to the right! Check and turn the signals to the left! Step on the gas, now turn to the left! Step on the brakes. Do you know why we stopped the car again? End of level dialogue Good Instructor Mooselini: That's because you just got your license! PaRappa: Woo hooo!! Yes!! Cool Instructor Mooselini: Yeah! You my boy are the best! PaRappa: Woh, really? I wanna thank you teacher.... ...and the door. Bad/Awful Instructor Mooselini: You gotta do it again! PaRappa: What!!?? Category:Songs